SECRETO DE INVIERNO
by Nekoboy mty
Summary: Jaime ha estado enamorado de Jack Frost desde hace tiempo, después de confesarse la vida parece ir perfectamente, pero repentinamente Jack se aleja y desaparece por 5 años ¿Cual sera la razón de esto? Entren y averiguenlo, (Nota: fic YAOI, no lo lea si no le gusta y si le gusta bienvenido).


Hola aquí Nekoboy mty con una nueva historia, para l s que ya me conocen soy un chico y si no pues de una vez lo aclaro, no soy gay. Bien hoy vengo con este nuevo one-shot que he tenido en mente desde hace un tiempo y que finalmente he materializado y antes de que me digan que por que escribo este en vez de continuar mis otras 2 historias pendientes solo les diré ¡Ya déjenme en paz! Nota: es historia Yaoi así que si gustan lean y si no absténganse. Bueno espero disfruten la historia no olviden comentar.

SECRETO DE NIEVE

Habían pasado 8 años desde la batalla con Pitch, los niños ya habían crecido, la mayoría olvidado los acontecimientos ocurridos aquella lejana noche o pensando que no fue más que un simple sueño, más uno…solo uno de ellos seguía recordando lo ocurrido. Fue aquel…el último que siguió creyendo en los guardianes cuando todos los demás dejaron de hacerlo. Jaime había dejado de ser un niño hacía ya mucho tiempo pues actualmente contaba con 16 años, pero a pesar de eso el seguía creyendo y prueba de eso es que podía seguir viendo a su guardián favorito Jack Frost el cual era su mejor amigo y aún más importante que era la persona a la que amaba. Si bien desde que lo conoció había sentido una gran admiración por él, conforme paso el tiempo esta se convirtió en otro sentimiento que le costó aceptar pero del que ahora estaba muy contento. El único problemas es que había estado enamorado desde hace 4 años y aún no le había dicho al otro nada sobre cómo se sentía por él.

El día de hoy era tranquilo, saliendo de la escuela y estando el invierno comenzando significaba sin lugar a duda que su amigo debería estar por llegar si no es que ya estaba aquí. Justo cuando estaba llegando a su hogar el joven sintió como una bola de nieve le dio en la cabeza y cuando volteo a ver vio a Jack que estaba bajando desde un árbol.

-¡Jack, has vuelto!

-Veo que aun puedes verme, me alegro mucho por eso.

Los 2 entraron a la casa y aprovechando que no había nadie fue cuando Jaime le dio un abrazo de bienvenida. Antes cuando recién se conocieron Jack era el más alto, pero el chico había crecido y ahora era unos centímetros más alto que el otro. Sin embargo por dentro seguía siendo el mismo niño que creía en él.

-Me alegra tanto que regresaras, te extraño mucho cuando te vas.

-Bueno no puedo estar aquí todo el tiempo, después de todo mis poderes son de nieve por lo tanto solo puedo venir durante el invierno.

-Aun así, que bueno que ya estés aquí. Hay tantas cosas que quiero contarte desde la última vez que nos vimos. Hay mucho que hacer, mucho que decirnos mucho…

-Hey tranquilo amigo…mira yo también tengo mucho que decirte…pero aun debo dejar varias nevadas por aquí y más al norte…solo me detuve porque tenía muchas ganas de verte…ahora debo salir ya sabes mis deberes de guardián.

-¿Seguro que no puedes quedarte un poco más?

-Me temo que no, pero no te preocupes estaré de vuelta en 3 días y entonces podremos pasar juntos todo el tiempo que queramos.

El guardián se acercó a la ventana seguido del Jaime y después salió volando mientras volteaba a gritarle al joven.

-¡Volveré pronto! ¡No dejes de creer en mí mientras no estoy!

-Nunca dejare de hacerlo Jack –Se quedó viendo hasta que el guardián desapareció de su vista, solo entonces cerro la ventana y dejo salir un poco de frustración.

-¡HAAAAAAA! ¡No puede ser! ¡Soy un idiota! Esta era la ocasión perfecta para decirle todo, no volveré a tener una oportunidad así, ahora que hare ya llevo 4 años intentando decirle pero siempre me arrepiento, no puedo seguir esperando si es más que obvio que él ni idea tiene de cómo me siento. ¡Bien cuando vuelva a verlo le diré todo! Aunque…bien podría odiarme cuando se lo diga…no quiero perder su amistad…pero –poniéndose las manos sobre el corazón- tampoco puedo seguir callando mas esta sensación.

Los 3 días pasaron lentamente para Jaime, apenas podía esperar para volver a ver a Jack aunque por el reporte del tiempo que señalaba las nevadas se daba una idea de por dónde podía estar. El único pensamiento que estaba en su cabeza era cuando llegaría su guardián, fue entonces el ultimo día que recordó que no tenía la menor idea de cómo confesarse o cómo explicarle que había estado enamorado de el durante los últimos años.

-En su habitación- Bien ¿cómo puedo decirle? Jack me gustas, no no no quizás algo como Jack hay algo que debo decirte tú me gustas, no eso no quedaría bien, quizás algo como Jack he estado enamorado de ti hace mucho me gustas… ¡Ah!... estoy frito no creo que ninguna sirva, supongo que lo mejor será actuar natural cuando lo vea y después decírselo lentamente.

-¡Jaime! ¡Ya vamos a salir yo y tu hermana, regresaremos en la noche!

-¿¡Ah!? ¡Si claro, que les vaya bien, no se apuren! –se van- Bueno al menos no tendré que preocuparme de que me escuchen hablando con Jack y ahora que lo pienso ¿En dónde estará? Ya son las 7:00 pm y conociendo a mi madre volverán a las 10, espero que Jack llegue en este tiempo y no después. Lo único bueno en todo esto es que ya es fin de semana así que incluso si llega tarde podre esperarlo.

Pasaron las 3 horas y Jack no llego, en cambio la familia de Jaime si llego, dieron las 11 y ni señales de Jack, las 12 y ningún cambio. Cansado de esperar el joven decidió que quizá el guardián aún estaba ocupado y prefirió irse a descansar.

-Ya es tarde, supongo que el no puedo venir siempre que quiero –sentándose en la cama- debí haberle dicho cuando lo vi, ahora quien sabe cuando regrese –se recuesta- Bien mejor dormiré un poco.

Justo en ese momento la ventana de su habitación se abrió fuertemente provocando que el adolescente se levantara y se sintió una corriente de aire helado acompañada de un poco de nieve, fue entonces que apareció ahí en medio de la habitación con un gran sonrisa el guardián al que había estado esperando.

-¡Buena noches Jaime, disculpa mi tardanza!

-¡Jack! ¡Por fin llegas!

-Sé que es tarde amigo, pero ya no podía esperar por verte. Además dije que serían 3 días y yo nunca rompo mis promesas menos cuando se trata de ti.

-Es bueno tenerte aquí otra vez Frost, pero dime ¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Cómo se encuentran los demás guardianes? Sophie pregunta mucho por conejo.

-Pues ya sabes volando por ahí, llevando nevadas a donde voy, mis compañeros ocupados como es de esperarse y conejo igual de insoportable como es siempre conmigo. Pero dejemos eso de lado, ven salgamos un rato en la nieve, tu familia está dormida ya me asegure antes de entrar, no hay gente en la calle así que nadie te vera hablar conmigo.

Los 2 salieron y efectivamente no había nadie afuera, además todo se encontraba cubierto con la nieve que había traído el guardián dejando un paisaje igual de hermoso a la primera vez que se conocieron. Ambos se dirigieron a pequeño lago congelado, Jack le puso unos patine a zapatos de Jaime y estuvieron patinando, divirtiéndose tranquilamente sin ninguna preocupación, pues estaban solo ellos 2 y nadie podía interrumpir este momento. Mientras jugaban el joven resbalo y termino deslizándose hasta chocar con la nieve provocando una risa al otro.

-jajaja parece que el patinaje nunca será lo tuyo Jaime, desde que nos conocemos apenas has mejorado.

- jajajaja ¡Ya cállate Jack!

Ambos se recostaron después en la nieve mirando directamente al cielo donde se podía apreciar completamente las estrellas, en ese instante una estrella fugaz surco el cielo y fue entonces que Jaime se acordó por qué había estado esperando a Jack, aprovechando la estrella pidió que su declaración saliera bien y si era posible que el guardián no lo odiara..

-¿Hey Jack?

-¿Si Jaime?

-¿Puedo decirte algo?

-Por supuesto, ¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Alguna vez has estado…enamorado? Me refiero…en verdad has estado profundamente enamorado de una persono al punto que te da temor decirle lo que sientes, porque te rechace

-Ah...no…creo que no…te recuerdo que morí siendo aún muy joven…creo que tenía tu misma edad cuando paso, así que apenas comenzaba a pensar esas cosas, a decir verdad prefería jugar con mi hermana que estar pensando en eso del amor.

-Lo imaginaba…jamás te has sentido así.

-Por cierto, ¿A qué viene esta conversación? Te sucede algo.

-Jack, tengo que decirte algo, pero por favor prométeme que no me odiaras cuando te lo diga, prométeme que seguiremos siendo amigos sin importar lo que te diga.

-Yo no podría odiarte, jamás lo haría, además siempre seremos mejores amigos… ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?

Ambos jóvenes se levantan y Jaime mira directamente a los ojos del Jack y finalmente se decide a contarle sus sentimientos.

-Jack, tu, tu, tu…¡Tú me gustas! ¡He estado enamorado de ti hace años!

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué has dicho?

-Por favor disculpa que me sienta así contigo, pero ya no pude evitarlo. He estado callando esto por mucho tiempo y cada vez que te veo me era más difícil guardarlo dentro de mí. Mira…si no quieres hablarme ahora lo entiendo…sé que debes estar enojado y en serio perdóname.

El joven le dio la espalda al guardián pues ya no tenía el valor de verlo a los ojos, fue entonces que escucho al otro decir.

-Jaime…te habías tardado mucho en decirlo, comenzaba a pensar que no lo dirías.

-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?! ¡Acaso tú ya sabias!

-Digamos que me di cuenta desde el principio, pero yo no podía hacer nada, preferí esperar a ver cuándo lo dirías tú mismo.

-¿Entonces si ya sabias? ¿Jamás me odiaste? ¿Nunca te parecí raro o algo por el estilo?

-Ya te dije que nunca te podría odiar, tú fuiste quien me vio por primera vez, además eres mi mejor amigo y lo que tú sientas por mí no cambiara nuestra amistad.

-Jack, es que yo…ya no quiero que seamos solo mejores amigos. Quiero que seamos algo más…me gustaría… ¿Jack…podríamos ser novios?

-Pues, bueno…supongo que estaría bien.

-¡¿Enserio?! ¿De verdad serás mi novio? ¡Jack muchas gracias, te amo!

Jaime le dio un abrazo a Jack y aprovecho para darle un beso en la mejilla lo cual tomo un poco desprevenido al otro pero descubrió que de echo era una sensación agradable. Después de eso Jack lo acompaño de vuelta a su hogar y quedaron de verse de nuevo mañana. Así los días continuaron y ambos se encontraban muy contentos, el guardián en un principio no estaba seguro si en verdad amaba al adolescente o si había accedido por que este se lo pidió pero conforme pasaba el tiempo término dándose cuenta que también amaba al joven y se encontraba feliz de que pudieran estar juntos. Ellos solían ir a pasear durante la noche fijándose que no hubiera nadie cerca, jugaban con bolas de nieves y a veces bastaba con la simple compañía del otro para ser felices. Cuando Jaime le dio su primer beso en la boca este sintió algo que nunca antes había sentido, el verdadero amor, uno que estaba seguro quería sentir por siempre.

-¡Jaime…te amo más que a nada en este mundo!

-Y yo a ti Jack frost, siempre estaremos juntos.

Pero una noche que había salido a dejar nevadas por Europa término pasando cerca de un cementerio y noto como estaban bajando un ataúd a la fosa, decidió quedarse a observar y vio como la gente a su alrededor lloraba o no decía nada, la única sensación ahí era de tristeza y dolor. Cuando todos se fueron pudo ver en la lápida el nombre de la persona junto con su fecha de nacimiento y muerte, la persona había vivido 87 años una larga vida según él, justo cuando se disponía a irse entonces recordó algo. Él tenía más de 300 años de edad, era un inmortal pero Jaime no lo era, el seguía siendo una persona común y corriente, el chico estaba creciendo y viviendo, pero una parte fundamental de la vida…era la muerte. Que es lo que haría…su novio estaba vivo y eventualmente un día envejecería y moriría, pero en cambio el…estaba congelado…no crecería…no cambiaría…todo a su alrededor cambia mientras el seguiría igual, prueba de ello era que Jaime había cambiado mucho desde que era un niño y el seguía exactamente igual. Decidió salir rápidamente volando hacia la casa de su novio, mientras todos los pensamientos en su cabeza no hacían más que provocarle temor e inseguridades respecto al futuro de los dos. El guardián iba provocando terribles nevadas a su paso mientras se decía así mismo.

-No quiero, no quiero que Jaime muera, no quiero perderlo, no quiero vivir sin él.

Una vez de vuelta con el joven decido no expresarle nada del temor que sentía y prefirió actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, solamente tratando de ser feliz. El tiempo paso rápidamente después de eso y cuando se dieron cuenta solo quedaba una semana para el fin del invierno y eso significaba que Jack tendría que irse pronto y que no volvería hasta el próximo invierno. Los últimos 3 meses habían sido maravillosos para ellos y ahora el tener que separarse durante tanto tiempo parecía un horrible castigo. Esa noche se encontraban en el cuarto del joven platicando un tanto tristes.

-No quiero que te vayas Jack, no hay nada que podamos hacer?

-Yo tampoco deseo irme, pero enserio no puedo quedarme, sigo teniendo mis deberes y ya los he descuidado mucho. Pero créeme que si pudiera me quedaría contigo, he sido más feliz contigo en estos 3 meses que en 300 años. Ahora la idea de separarnos solo unos meses no puedo soportarla. ¡Esto no es justo!

En ese momento el espíritu del invierno que estaba de pie frente a la ventana viendo la luna llena brillando intensamente, solo sintió como los brazos del otro lo envolvían desde atrás y como le susurraba una palabras al oído.

-Jack…te amo…sé que llevamos poco tiempo juntos pero…hay algo que quisiera que hagamos los dos…y creo es mejor que sea ahora.

Lo siguiente que Jack sintió fue como Jaime le daba unos besos en el cuello, en principio pensé en alejarse pero la sensación era demasiado agradable y solo dejo que el otro continuara, ambos terminaron en la cama del joven besándose mientras que a la vez comenzaban a quitarse la ropa. Esa noche era solo para ellos dos y nada les importaba, lo que ninguno se dio cuenta fue que la luna durante un momento pareció brillar más intensamente y después volvió a la normalidad ( Nota: Pareja JaimexJack ustedes entienden lo de la posición). A la mañana siguiente ambos estaba descansando tranquilamente en la cama sintiendo que sin importar lo que pasara siempre podrían estar juntos, pero después Jack recordó cuando paso por el cementerio, su novio no era inmortal como el eso seguía dándole temor y lo q descubriría pronto seria la gota que derramo el vaso. El guardián había ido al taller de Norte unos 3 días antes de despedirse oficialmente de Jaime y fue cuando descubrió la noticia de su vida la cual lo dejo muy asustado, después de conversar con Norte y el resto de los guardianes tuvo que tomar la decisión más difícil de su vida y regreso el ultimo día que le quedaba con el joven para dar inicio a su plan. Ese día regreso cuando ya estaba atardeciendo y aterrizo en el patio trasero en donde estaba el otro quedando todavía a distancia de él.

-¡Jack que bueno que llegaste amor! Por un segundo pensé que no alcanzarías a volver, ¿Cómo te fue en el polo?

El guardián bajo la vista y se apoyó con su cayado, comenzó a reír, primero en voz baja y después mas fuerte hasta que prácticamente se escuchó una carcajada, pero no una alegre sino una que parecía de burla, esto dejaba al otro con una expresión de desconcierto hasta que finalmente decidió hablar.

-Jack…¿Qué es lo que te sucede?...¿Por qué te ríes de esa manera?

-Jajajajajajaja jajajajaja Tu…jajajajaja ¡Eres el mayor tonto que he conocido!

Estas palabras dejaron a Jaime en completo shock e incapaz de reaccionar.

-Jajajaja ¿De verdad creíste…que yo te amaba? Jajajaja por favor jajajaja solo estaba jugando contigo, ¡Eres un iluso! Jajajaja me fue tan fácil engañarte y fingir durante todo este tiempo, solo quería verte así jajajajaja cuando descubrieras la verdad.

-No puedes…no puede…no puedes estar diciendo la verdad…¿Jack es mentira cierto? ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Acaso te hice algo?

-Ya te lo he dicho, todo es verdad, yo jamás te amé solo me estuve divirtiendo contigo tonto. Ahora si me disculpas ya es tiempo de irme.

-No, no, no ¡Detente ahí!

Pero antes de que pudiera detenerlo el guardián ya estaba volando y solo le grito burlonamente mientras se alejaba.

-¡Nunca dejes de creer en mí!

-Jack…(susurrando) nunca…dejare…de hacerlo.

Los días que siguieron el joven se encontraba muy deprimido, no quería salir de su habitación y no tenía ánimos ni para levantarse, se sentía traicionado, destrozado, como el mayor idiota del mundo, él le dio todo a Jack y este solo había jugado con sus sentimientos, quería odiarlo, quería vengarse, quería de verdad dejar de creer en él, pero pronto descubrió que por más que lo intentara no podía hacerlo ya que a pesar de lo que este le había hecho, el aun lo amaba. Pasaron 2 semanas hasta que volvió a ser como el mismo de siempre o casi, un mes luego de lo ocurrido finalmente le comento a sopié lo que había pasado entre él y Jack, cosa que ella no podía creer ni se lo explicaba, ambos decidieron no volver a tocar el tema por bien del mayor. Pasaron los 9 meses y ya estaba por comenzar el invierno, Jaime se sentía nervioso pues significaba que Jack debía estar por volver y temía que se le apareciera y se volviera a burlar de él, pero lo que ocurrió fue algo completamente diferente. El invierno ya había llegado pero parecía no tener ninguna fuerza, las temperaturas apenas si bajaban y las nevadas carecían de fuerza, cantidad y su nieve rara vez duraba más de un día, en un principio pensó que tal vez Jack estaba castigando el lugar como otra broma hacia él, luego confirmo que esto no era solo en la ciudad, por todo el hemisferio norte la situación era igual, las temperaturas no bajaban, no había las grandes tormentas de nieve, y casi ningún lugar se congelaba. En Europa se sentía un clima agradable como el de primavera, mientras que en Rusia y otras partes de Asia los cielos estaban despejados en su mayor parte y solo las altas montañas seguían con nieve. Ese invierno prácticamente nunca existió, el adolescente no podía entender que era lo que pasaba con el guardián ¿Acaso había decidido abandonar su trabajo? ¿O había otra razón? Sea lo que sea este hecho se repitió otros 2 años más, en los que cuando debía llegar el invierno no había frio en cambio parecía que la primavera se adelantaba. Los científicos de todo el mundo no encontraban explicación para este cambio tan drástico del clima mundial, la mejor explicación que podían dar era que debía tratarse de un efecto del calentamiento global. Entonces 4 años después de lo que le había sucedido con Jack el invierno regreso con gran intensidad, parecía como si esos 4 años que estuvo ausente se encontraran todo en este. Jaime ahora con 20 años de edad observaba desde la ventana de la universidad a la que había entrado como la nieve cubría todo con gran fuerza, en ese momento el profesor llego anunciando que debido a la intensidad de la tormenta se dio la orden de evacuar y que todos debían regresar a sus hogares. Todos los estudiantes tomaron sus cosas y comenzaron a salir rápidamente, mientras se preparaba para irse dio un último vistazo por la ventana y juraría que vio a un pequeño niño jugando animadamente en la nieve, esto lo dejo completamente desconcertado y diciéndose.

-¿Quién en sano juicio dejaría salir a su hijo pequeño a jugar con una tormenta como esta? ¿Si lo encuentro al salir lo llevare conmigo? Quizá este perdido.

Pero cuando salió ya no había ningún niño afuera, solo una tormenta que seguía creciendo y empeorando.

-Bien…quizá estoy imaginando cosas, a este tormenta es horrible debo regresar a casa pronto o moriré de frio. ¿Qué rayos te pasa Jack Frost? Primero desapareces 3 años y ahora este 4 año regresas con un invierno terrible en todo el mundo.

El invierno llego a su fin eventualmente para alivio de todos y llego la tan ansiada primavera, sin embargo esto dejo a muchos preguntándose si el próximo invierno sería igual de devastador y aun joven preguntándose si en verdad había visto a un pequeño jugando en la tormenta aquel día. Paso la primavera, después el verano y luego el otoño hasta que regreso el frio del invierno, pero para alivio de todos este difería mucho del anterior, pues era mucho más tranquilo y agradable, con nevadas suaves y sin vientos terribles, un típico invierno de los anteriores a la pelea que tuvo con el espíritu del invierno. Jaime con 21 años de edad había cambiado mucho desde el pequeño niño que fue, al joven que se enamoró erróneamente de un espíritu traidor a un hombre con un futuro por delante. Ya dentro de un año más terminaría la universidad y podría darse un descanso, ahora lo único que quería era llegar pronto a su hogar y cenar algo aunque ya era noche, no había nadie en las calles, todos o estaba cenando o durmiendo. Durante su camino comenzó a nevar tranquilamente y fue entonces que recordó todo el drama de 5 años atrás, si bien ya se había recuperado hace mucho de lo ocurrido aún seguía amando a Jack y en ocasiones aún se preguntaba por qué el guardián había sido tan malo con él.

-Jack…¿Por qué lo hiciste? No creo haberte hecho algo para merecer ese trato…por cierto…Jack…¿En dónde estarás?...a pesar de todo te extraño y aun te amo.

Justo cuando se disponía a seguir su camino, escucho unas risas infantiles las cuales captaron toda su atención, después de todo era tarde como para que un niño este jugando solo afuera. Comenzó a caminar hacia donde más fuerte se oían hasta que sin darse cuenta termino cerca del pequeño lago donde se le había confesado a Jack hace tiempo, en un primer momento quiso alejarse pues el lugar ahora le traía malos recuerdos, pero entonces volvió a escuchar las risas y fue acercándose hasta quedar detrás de un árbol. Cuando se asomo pudo ver bien a un pequeño niño de cabello blanco jugando en el hielo del lago, deslizándose tranquilamente en el hielo sin ningún problema. El niño jugaba plácidamente sin darse cuenta del otro que solamente seguía observándolo, el pequeño iba descalzo igual que alguien que conoció una vez. Finalmente Jaime se armó de valor y salió de su escondite y le hablo.

-¡Hey tu niño! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

El pequeño que se encontraba sentado en el hielo luego de resbalarse, volteo y vio al joven dándose cuenta que lo habían descubierto, lo observo un momento y entonces se levantó y fue corriendo hasta quedar en frente de el otro y le dijo.

-Tu…tu…¿Tu puedes verme? ¿En serio?

-Ah…claro…te estoy hablando ahora, es obvio que puedo verte (¿Por qué esto me parece familiar?).

-¡Genial! ¡Genial! Nunca nadie me había visto ¡Esto es genial! ¡Hey, Hey! ¡¿Cómo te llamas?! ¡¿Quisieras jugar conmigo?!

-Mi nombre es Jaime y pues…bien…creo que sí podríamos jugar un rato, supongo que no habría ningún problema, por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Yo me llamo Jake…ah…bueno a mi papi no le gusta que diga el resto de mi nombre, pero eso no importa vamos a jugar.

El pequeño jalo de la mano al mayor y estuvieron jugando en el pequeño lago, patinando, deslizándose, lanzando bolas de nieve y el menor asustando a Jaime para este punto el comenzaba a pensar que quizá el niño era un fantasma que solo quería jugar. Cuando finalmente se detuvieron se quedaron recostados en la nieve mirando las estrellas, esto hizo que Jaime recordara como antes hizo esto con Jack. El niño entonces se levantó y le dio una gran sonrisa a la vez que empezaba a halar.

-Muchas gracias por jugar conmigo, veras por lo general siempre juego solo, he tratado de jugar con otros niños pero ellos nunca me ven, tú fuiste el primero que me ha visto en serio muchas gracias.

-No fue nada pequeño, por cierto ¿Que hacías tu aquí solo? ¿Acaso tus papas no están?

-Solo tengo a mi papi y pues veras, a decir verdad me escape, él nunca me deja venir por aquí aunque no sé por qué dice que nunca debo estar cerca de esta ciudad. El año pasado también me escape de él y termine llegando cerca de aquí, pero él me descubrió, se enojó mucho y me llevo de vuelta.

-Parece ser muy enojón, pero de seguro lo hizo porque te quiere.

-Mi papa no es como dices, él es muy alegre, muy bueno, siempre juega conmigo. Además él puede controlar la nieve y siempre busca como mantenerme contento.

-(¿Controlar la nieve? Eso me suena exactamente a Jack, ¿será que no es un fantasma sino que es?) Hey Jake, ¿Podrías decirme como se llama tu papi?

-Él se llama…¿Ah?...Hay no, no puede ser.

-¿Qué pasa pequeño?

-el niño solo apunto con su manita diciendo- Ahí viene mi papi.

Entonces un pequeño remolino de nieve con un aire muy frio se acercó rápidamente hacia ellos bajando desde el cielo. El niño se escondió detrás del otro el cual solo veía como eso se acercaba, justo en ese momento el remolino se detuvo en frente de ellos, dejando ver al guardián Jack Frost con su callado. Ambos se vieron directamente a los ojos y recordaron en un instante lo ocurrido hace 5 años, Jaime era ahora más alto que antes mientras que Jack lucia exactamente igual. Ninguno volvió en si hasta que se escuchó la voz del pequeño.

-Hay…hola papi.

-Jake…que…¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Te dije que nunca vinieras a este lugar.

-Perdón papi, pero solo quería jugar y además ¡El me ve! ¡Él estaba jugando conmigo!

-¿Te llamo papi? Entonces Jack…¡¿Tu eres su padre?!

El guardián no quería estar ahí y en su mirada se notaba que quería largarse de ese lugar lo antes posible, lo único que hizo fue hablarle con voz firme a su hijo.

-¡Jake! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo niño debemos irnos! ¡Aléjate de el!

-¡Pero papi, el me ve! ¡No quiero jugar solo otra vez! ¡Quiero jugar con el!

El niño ya estaba a punto de llorar y su padre trato de tomarlo lo más rápido posible, pero lo que no se esperaba era que el otro se interpusiera entre ellos dos impidiéndole irse con el niño, Jaime no estaba seguro de entender lo que pasaba pero sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad de ver a Jack, necesitaba preguntarle varias cosas entre ellas como es que tenía un hijo.

-¡Jack tenemos que hablar!

-¡Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar, ahora no te metas en mi camino y dame a mi niño!

-¡No te dejare acercarte a él hasta que me escuches! ¡Escúchame quieres!

En ese momento sujeto a Jack de los hombros y lo obligo a verse directamente a los ojos, el otro al ver que no había manera de evitar esto, finalmente accedió a hablar.

-De acuerdo, te diré todo pero antes ¡Jake vete a casa con tío norte!

-Pero papi, no me quiero ir.

-¡Obedéceme! ¡No estoy jugando!

El pequeño se fue rápidamente volando gracias al viento, Jack por su parte solo se puso su capucha y se sentó en el hielo volteando su cabeza en dirección contraria a Jaime. Solo ahora que quedaron ellos 2 solos fue que empezaron a hablar.

-Bien…¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

-Jack…¿Fue en serio lo que me dijiste aquella ocasión? ¿En verdad todo para ti…fue solo un juego? ¿Enserio…solo te estabas burlando?

-Que tonto eres, por supuesto que sí, ya te lo había dicho.

-Sabes, no te creo nada. Si de verdad fuera así me lo dirías en mi cara en vez de voltearte, eres un muy mal mentiroso y lo sabes bien –se sentó también en el hielo mirando al otro-.

-¡Y si ese fuera el caso que! ¡Deberías odiarme por lo que te hice!

-Yo nunca podría odiarte Jack, así como tampoco puedo dejar de creer en ti.

Después de decir eso lo obligó a voltear a verlo y le dio un beso muy similar al que se dieron la noche que se unieron. Cuando el otro noto que no podía resistirse solo pudo corresponder el beso y dejarse abrazar, había pasado tanto tiempo deseando volver a estar entre sus brazos, tanto tiempo desde que se vieron la última vez que le dolía.

-Jaime…yo en serio…lamento lo que te hice aquel día…no hay momento en que me arrepienta de lo que te hice…pero era necesario…era lo mejor para ambos.

-No me importa cuál sea ese motivo…te perdono…pero dime…¿Cómo es que ahora tienes un hijo? ¿Es hijo tuyo y de quién? ¿No me digas que tú y conejo?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no, no como crees! ¡Yo y conejo no nos llevamos nada bien! Pero veras fue precisamente este el motivo por el que te hice eso. Jaime…Jake es hijo mío y…y…y…tuyo.

-¡¿Qué?!... ¿Cómo dices?... ¿Qué es nuestro hijo?... ¿Cómo?

-No lo sé, pero es nuestro ya que solo he estado contigo, me entere que estaba esperando un bebe cuando fui a visitar a los otros en el polo unos días antes de que nos tuviéramos que despedir.

-FLASHBACK-

-Norte…¿Qué es lo que tengo?...No me he sentido muy bien.

-Creo saberlo pero es algo casi imposible.

-(Áster) ¿Qué es lo que tiene el cubito de hielo Norte?

-Creo que lo que pasa es que Jack esta…embarazado.

-¿Qué estoy qué?

-(Hada) ¡¿Estás seguro de lo que dices Norte?! Eso no es posible ¿O sí?

Sandy solo dibujo muchos signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-Yo tampoco lo creí al principio amigos, pero es la única explicación al estado de Jack no puede haber otra opción, es 100% seguro que Jack espera un bebe.

-(Hada) Jack…¿Qué es lo que harás? ¿De quién es?

-Solo puede ser de Jaime, y no sé qué hacer, quizá decirle pero no sé cómo reaccione.

-(Áster) Quizá no debas decirle nada, solo alejarte de él.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso canguro?

-Deja de llamarme así, a lo que me refiero es que tú eres un guardián, un inmortal y él es solo un simple humano, tu bien sabes que el moriría algún día, lo mejor sería que te alejes de el así mismo te evitarías ese problema.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme que haga eso? ¡Yo lo amo! ¡Además es nuestro bebe tal vez podamos estar juntos!

-(Hada) Jack…odio decirlo…pero creo que él tiene razón, tal vez lo mejor sea que termines con el ahora antes de que te duela.

Jack solo volteo a verlos y al resto de los guardianes, Sandy y Norte solo volteaban la mirada, mientras Áster solo miraba por una ventana. Ellos tenían razón y él lo sabía, lo mejor era despedirse de Jaime ahora, estar contento por el tiempo que estuvieron juntos y seguir cada uno un camino diferente.

-Creo que es cierto.

-Mira lo Jack, lo único que tienes que hacer es pensar en una forma de alejarte del chico y que trate de olvidarte.

-Ya tengo una idea Norte pero…me va a doler tanto a mí como a él.

Luego de eso Jack fue a fingir haber engañado al otro todo el tiempo, cuando regreso al polo se encerró en un cuarto llorando a mas no poder, se culpaba mucho por lo que le hizo y estaba tratando de consolarse a sí mismo.

-Perdóname Jaime…esto es lo mejor para ambos. ¡Es lo mejor para ambos! ¡Es lo mejor para ambos! ¡Es lo mejor para ambos! ¡Es lo mejor para ambos! Por lo menos…me quedara tu recuerdo.

El guardián puso sus brazos sobre su estómago recordando que ahora tendría un bebe al que tendría que cuidar, eso hizo que por un momento se sintiera mejor.

-Tranquilo pequeño, aunque no tengas a tus 2 papas, no importa lo que pase, siempre te voy a cuidar.

Los 9 meses pasaron y en ese tiempo Jack aparte de notar como él bebe crecía dentro suyo solo podía pensar como estaría Jaime, ya era hora de llevar el invierno de vuelta por el hemisferio norte pero en su estado actual se lo habían prohibido, justo en ese momento sintió un fuerte dolor haciendo que casi callera al suelo, él sabía lo que debía estar pasando y solo pudo gritar por ayuda. Fue Hada quien se encargó de todo siendo ayudada por algunos duendes mientras todos los demás esperaban afuera de la habitación, un minuto después se escuchó desde dentro el llanto de un bebe y luego hada salió y grito.

-¡Es un Niño!

Todos entraron rápidamente y vieron a Jack acostado en la cama mientras a su lado en una manta se encontraba un pequeño bebe de cabellos blancos y que se parecía mucho a él.

-(Hada) ¡Hay es tan hermoso Jack!

-(Áster) Bueno sin duda se ve que es un espíritu de invierno igual que el.

-(Norte) ¡Muchas felicidades Jack!

Sandy por su parte solo aplaudía sin emitir ningún sonido y estaba con una gran sonrisa, la habitación estaba llena de duendes y yetis ansiosos por ver al nuevo bebe. Solo entonces Hada recordó preguntarle algo a Jack el cual al fin había podido incorporarse hasta quedar sentado en la cama sosteniendo al bebe.

-¡Hey Jack! ¿Cómo se llamara tu bebe?

-Lo he pensado y quiero que se llame Jake

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Después de eso sabía que no podía descuidar a Jake en ningún momento por eso razón ese años y los 2 siguientes el invierno prácticamente desapareció, no fue sino hasta que el cumplió 4 años que se escapó y no sabía dónde estaría que regrese con un invierno tormentoso, lo encontré muy cerca de una universidad de aquí cerca, fue cuando le dije que nunca viniera aquí y entonces ambos nos fuimos.

-Entonces si es el mismo niño que vi aquella ocasión.

-Jaime te juro que yo pensé que era lo mejor para ambos, es que no sabía que más hacer.

El otro solo le abrazo tranquilamente mientras le decía-

-Tranquilo, entiendo por qué lo hiciste, quizá yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu lugar.

-Entonces…¿Me perdonas? ¿Por lo que te hice?

-Por supuesto, pero quiero que estemos juntos ahora.

-¿Papi?

En ese momento los 2 voltearon y vieron a Jake que salía detrás de un árbol, el pequeño había estado escondido todo este tiempo y había escuchado toda la conversación, ahora solo estaba ahí parado sin saber qué hacer.

-Jake pequeño, ven aquí hay alguien a quien te quiero presentar.

El niño se acerco rápidamente hasta quedar delante de Jack que lo sujetaba de los hombros mientras el pequeño miraba al otro.

-Jake, él es Jaime es tu padre.

-¿Mi padre?

-Hola pequeño, soy tu papa.

El mayor se agacho hasta quedar a nivel del niño el cual lo miraba un tanto desconcertado.

-¿Papa?...Papa…¡Papa!

En ese momento Jake se le lanzo y le dio un fuerte abrazo al otro, el cual solo podía sonreír, no solo había recuperado a Jack Frost ahora también tenía un pequeño hijo llamado Jake Frost. Los 3 se abrazaron esa noche pues estaban juntos como una familia. El tiempo que siguió después fue muy placentero Jack y Jake venían a visitar a Jaime cada vez que podían el cual siempre estaba feliz de verlos, eventualmente Jaime le dijo a su hermana que ahora Jack había vuelto y que tenían un hijo, cosa que la otra no creyó hasta que los vio con sus propios ojos. Sin embargo igual que antes el invierno siguió su curso y ahora se encontraba muy cerca de terminar. En su última noche juntos el pequeño solo se aferraba al cuello de su padre mientras lloraba, ahora tendrían que separarse hasta el próximo invierno.

-¡No me dejes papa, ven conmigo y papi!

-Quisiera Jake, pero no puedo así como ustedes no pueden estar aquí siempre, descuida mi niño antes de lo que pienses nos volveremos a ver es una promesa.

El niño finalmente se soltó y fue con su papi Jack el cual también estaba triste pero trataba de mantener su compostura.

-Hey Jack, cuida mucho a nuestro hijo.

-Claro que lo hare amor.

Después de esto ambos se dieron un beso y después se despidieron, sería un largo tiempo para ambos. Durante el año Jake no paraba de preguntar si ya podían volver a ver a su papa solo para recibir de todos un no, Jack trataba de mantener distraído a su hijo todo el tiempo igual que a sí mismo para que antes de que se dieran cuenta pudieran volver. Mientras Jaime igual no paraba de pensar cuando llegaría el invierno y con él su familia. Durante ese tiempo finalmente termino su universidad justo cuando faltaban unos días para que ellos regresaran, él había pensado mudarse a algún lugar en donde no tendría que preocuparse donde lo vieran hablando solo pues casi nadie sabía que ahora había formado una familia con un guardián de la infancia. La noche anterior al inicio del invierno mientras se disponía a dormir escucho una voz.

-Jaime

-¿Qué? ¿Quién está ahí?

-Descuida solo soy la Luna, he visto como sin importar las circunstancias sigues siendo fiel al amor que le tienes a Jack y a tu hijo, pero como bien sabes eres humano, morirás mientras que ellos no. Pero…yo puedo cambiar eso…estarías dispuesto a dejar tu vida humana…para estar con ellos.

-Yo…yo…yo claro que lo haría, si eso significa que puedo estar con ellos, claro que lo haría.

-Entonces así será…mañana será tu ultimo día como mortal.

Al siguiente día con el invierno comenzando, Jaime le explico todo a su hermana quien en principio estaba triste pero sabía que era lo mejor para su hermano, él le pidió que le explicara todo a su madre y después de eso solamente salió con dirección al pequeño lago que estaba cerca. Mientras Jack y su pequeño que se les había hecho de noche se dirigían lo más rápido posible a ver a Jaime, la luna llena estaba en su punto más alto y con el viento era solo cuestión de tiempo para llegar con el pero entonces vieron a alguien cerca del lago congelado. Esto llamo la atención del mayor y fue junto con el pequeño a investigar.

-Hey tu ¿Quién eres?

-Hola Jack, estaba esperándolos.

-Pero que…

La persona que se encontraba ahí era Jaime, pero no era exactamente igual, ahora el joven tenía la piel mucho más pálida y su cabello se había tronado blanco como el de ellos, tanto Jack como el niño no podían entender lo que paso, entonces Jake se acercó corriendo a su padre.

-Papa…¿Qué te paso?

-Ahora soy como ustedes Jake, soy un espíritu del invierno como tú y Jack. La luna me dejo estar con ustedes a partir de ahora.

-¡Enserio! ¡¿Ahora estaremos todos juntos verdad?! ¡¿Tú, yo y papi?! ¡¿Nunca nos volveremos a separar cierto?!

-cargándolo- Si mi pequeño así será, nunca nos separaremos de nuevo.

-Jaime…

-Hola Jack, ¿Cómo estas mi amor?

-¡TE AMO!

Ambos se abrazaron para después darse un beso mientras su hijo corría alegremente a su alrededor haciendo caer nieve y congelando cosas a su paso, ahora todos estarían juntos, no más miedos, no más separaciones, estarían siempre los 3 juntos y así seria a partir de esa mágica noche de luna llena.

Originalmente tenía planeado que la historia apenas rebasara las 2000 palabras y antes de que me diera cuenta supere las 6000. Bien espero esta historia la hayan disfrutado leyéndola tanto como yo haciéndola, ahí disculpen los errores de ortografía y sigan pendientes de mis otros fics y espero leernos en otra ocasión. Por ahora, Nekoboy mty se despide gracias por leer.


End file.
